Guitars, Flames, and Miniskirts
by xoxoEdward Elricxoxo
Summary: See what happens when Mustang introduces Guitar Hero to Central HQ.


**Disclaimer: **

***I do not own FMA, if I did the show would not be nearly as awesome as it is now :)***

* * *

**Guitars, Flames, and Miniskirts**

It started out a regular, boring, day at headquarters. The FullMetal Alchemist had some reports he needed to give to Colonel Mustang who, of course, was late to work again. Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery were attempting to catch the Colonel up with his paperwork as a request from the First Lieutenant, who knew that even when the Colonel arrived that he wouldn't get to work on them.

The Colonel arrived shortly after his subordinates were finished with his paperwork. He walked into his office with odd devices in tow. "Sir, may ask why you are late?" First Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Well…" Started the Colonel. "I've been thinking about how dull Headquarters has been lately, so I invented these devices to liven things up, I wanted to see if FullMetal would like to test it out with me," Roy said, looking in Edward's direction.

Edward eyed the things that Roy had, now piled on his floor. "What are they?" Asked the FullMetal Alchemist.

"Why I'm glad you asked," Mustang said. "I was at home and thought to myself 'Gee, work can be a real drag, so why don't I invent a game that we can play', thus' Guitar Hero: World Tour was born, but there was nothing to play my newly invented game on, so I created what will be known as the 'PlayStation 2', that's when I ran into another problem, how will we get video and audio output, so I made the Television, and it comes with places to plug in this yellow, white, and red cord, for video and audio through both speakers," The Flame Alchemist said proudly. "And, the best part is that it's all solar powered and they're fully charged, so let us play," He added.

Hawkeye was not happy with this. "Colonel, you have to do today's paperwork and take Edward's reports," She protested.

"Aw Hawkeye, just one game with the shrimp, please," Mustang asked innocently.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A BUTTERFLY?" Exclaimed Edward. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard at this game Mustang," Edward said through clenched teeth.

Hawkeye sighed and said, "Very well, one game."

Mustang hooked up his inventions together and turned on the Television. The screen now showed people on guitar, bass, drums, and the microphone. The title was 'Guitar Hero World Tour'

"Let's make this interesting, Mustang," Edward said with a smirk.

"How so?" Asked the Colonel.

"I think that the loser should come in tomorrow in a miniskirt, what do you think?"

"That's a good idea, FullMetal, I'll even come along with you to shop for one when we're done here, what's your size, a small?"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, YOU POMPOUS BASTARD!" Edward yelled.

The game started, Edward chose to sing and Roy chose guitar. "You won't win FullMetal; I doubt you have a singing voice." The two of them chose their settings on expert. "You know, if you want, you could choose easy, I don't want this to be unfair," Said Mustang.

"Shut up and start."

The song list was 'Melissa', 'Ready Steady Go', and 'Undo'. "Pick your poison FullMetal," Mustang antagonized.

"I'm going to choose to do 'Melissa'," Said Edward.

Edward was hitting every note perfectly,

"Kimi no tede, Kirisaite

Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no, iki no te wo tometekure yo

Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu sora wo mite

Mayou, bakari no kokoro motte amashiteru

Katawara no tori ga habataita

Dokoka hikari wo mitsuke rareta no kana

Naa, omae no se ni

Ore mo nosete kurenai ka

Soshite, ichiban takai tokoro de

Okizari ni shite yasahisakara toozakete

Kimi no tede, Kirisaite

Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no, iki no te wo tometekure yo

Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke!"

Mustang, on the other hand, made one tiny mistake. The final score was 100% to 99%, in Edward's favor of course. "About that bet Edward, you didn't mean it, did you?" The Colonel asked hopefully.

Edward laughed and said, "I hope you have the legs to pull of a miniskirt." Then he passed his reports to Roy and walked off.

"What took so long, brother?" Asked Alphonse once Edward was outside of Central Headquarters.

"Let's just say that compared to my singing, the Colonel and his guitar can't compare," Said Edward with a snicker.

"You can sing? The Colonel plays guitar?" Alphonse asked.

"Yep, we were playing a new game the Colonel invented called 'Guitar Hero: World Tour'," Edward said and told Alphonse of the ordeal.

The next day…

Edward walked into Headquarters the next day to a roar of laughter. "You really shouldn't have challenged the kid, you of all people should know that there's a lot that he's capable of that we don't know about," Laughed Second Lieutenant Havoc.

"Yeah, he sure showed you," Snickered Second Lieutenant Breda.

"All of you, shut up!" Yelled the Colonel.

"Why colonel?" Asked Edward. "Everybody, I think Colonel Mustang looks dead sexy… in a miniskirt," Edward announced with a laugh.

Everybody in the room rumbled with laughter. "You're going to pay for that comment FullMetal," Said the Colonel with a snap of his fingers.

"Ah!" Yelped Edward, because the Colonel had lit his 'antenna' on fire. Edward clapped the fire out and said, "It was on in innocent fun."

"Innocent my ass," Said the Colonel.

"Okay, well I guess you caught me," Said Edward.

The Colonel eyed Edward coldly and asked,"And just what do you mean by that?"

Edward looked at the Colonel as innocently as he could. "I used Alchemy on the microphone so that I could beat you, I was actually just talking normally into the mic, but the volume was up so loud that you didn't notice and the game picked up a perfect pitch," Explained the Alchemist.

"Why you!" The Colonel shouted. The Flame Alchemist then snapped his fingers and lit the whole office on fire.

Half an hour later…

"Colonel, why did you have to light the whole office on fire, you two could have just taken it outside?" Asked First Lieutenant.

"I was mad," Roy said.

"But that doesn't mean the building had to burn down."

"Well look on the bright side, Hawkeye, at least now you won't have to breathe down my neck about paperwork for a while."


End file.
